Lost in Translation
by Kureji-mosu
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano live next door to each others apartments. They've never spoken and only know each other from what they see the other doing on their respective balconies. One day they both work up the courage to go talk to the other and leave their apartments full of purpose with plans for how ev Mostly GerIta with some Spamano and lots of BTT/BFT.Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**My friend just told me that "Lost in Translation" is also the name of a very funny movie. Also thanks for reading this first chapter! I hope you keep reading the rest of this in the future and I hope I'll be able to keep updating because I completely fell in love with this AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**AU credit to: hetaliaau . tumblr**

Ludwig

"Someone's moving in next door…?" Ludwig asks, pushing up his glasses a bit. He was reading the newspaper in his apartment that he shared with his older brother Gilbert. Said brother was leaning out the small balcony they had, staring at the van and the new neighbours. We could hear the few movers who were hired to bring up all the furniture next door.

"Yeah." Gilbert squints down at the van. "I can't tell if they look awesome or not though."

Ludwig rolls his eyes a bit and turns the page for his newspaper. There wasn't anything interesting in the news today.

Gilbert turns around and leans against the balcony. His head falls backwards and he looks up at the sky. The door was open between the main apartment and the balcony, letting a small draft in. It was a warm end of summer day so it was fairly comfortable. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold.

'_I suppose we should give them a welcome gift…' _Ludwig thinks to himself, frowning a bit. _'The last neighbours didn't do the same to us though…'_ He frowns. _'To be honest, they were loud and obnoxious and they weren't very polite. What were their names again?'_ Ludwig shakes his head. He didn't remember and he didn't really care. He just hoped the new neighbours were much more peaceful-.

_CRASH! _

Ludwig sighs in exasperation. He starts to stand up to make sure everyone is alright when someone yells. It was loud and clear through the thin walls of the apartment.

"IT'S FINE! WE JUST DROPPED SOMETHING!"

Ludwig sits back down. It was quiet for a few minutes, except for the footsteps coming outside but eventually even the footsteps just became background noise. Ludwig managed to read the whole newspaper in the short moment of silence. He was finally on the last page of the newspaper, the part where they have a word of the day. At least in this newspaper brand it did. He didn't really know why he always read that part. It was mostly out of routine these days.

He scanned the page quickly; it was mostly advertisements or the useless and not very interesting articles, which were saved for the back page. Finally, his eyes settled on the Word of the Week. It was a small section that didn't even have an author name written anywhere, which made him a bit sad. The author always had a few sentences to say why they chose said word. This week's word was a stranger one, one that was in fact in a different language.

Mamihlapinatapei

A meaningful look between two people who both desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start

_I chose this word from the Yaghan Language (the indigenous language of Tierra del fuego) as I was feeling reluctant to start something the other day. I was reluctant to take a deep breath, take a step forward and take a risk. I stumbled across the word a long time ago, but I just remembered yesterday after I experienced a déjà vecu (a previous word of the day which means the feeling of seeing an event before, it is very similar to a déjà vu). I checked the archives and realized I hadn't used this word yet… So I figured I may as well use it for this week's word of the week. _

"_Luddy_…" Gilbert drones, just as Ludwig was lifting his head from the newspaper. "I'm _bored._"

"It _is _a Sunday, Gilbert." Ludwig replies, folding up his newspaper. "There usually isn't much to do on Sundays…"

"Yeah, but I _want _to do something."

Ludwig sighs, "You can go to the supermarket and buy dinner."

Gilbert wrinkles his nose in disgust. "That's boring."

"I can make wursts if you go buy some."

The inner turmoil that was going through his mind was shown obviously on his face.

Finally, Gilbert groans, stops leaning against the rail and heads inside our apartment. He pulls out his cracked phone and starts dialing a number. "I'll get Elizaveta or Roderich to come with me, so it won't be so boring."

Ludwig was a bit thankful that he didn't think of calling Francis or Antonio. He would probably have to bail the three of them out of jail again.

He put his phone next to his ear and headed out the door, without grabbing the car or house keys that were sitting on the table next to the door.

Ludwig sighs and relaxes on the couch, closing his eyes. He felt heavier today, heavier than he had in a long time. He wasn't sure why. It just seemed like one of those days.

Gilbert's POV

Gilbert sighs and leans against the door, still pressing the phone against his ear. The dial tone kept playing as Gilbert glanced towards the door next to him. Something was wrong with Ludwig today. I mean of course he was always a pain in the ass but today he was even worse.

It almost seemed like he wanted to be alone.

Someone finally picks up the phone, "Gilbert… Go away."

Gilbert's face lightens up a bit. "Good to see you too, Elizaveta."

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face right now."

"What stupid smirk?" Gilbert's smirk turns into a frown.

"Don't lie to me. I could almost see you smirking."

Gilbert rolls his eyes.

"You just rolled your eyes didn't you?"

"Can I just talk to mister fancy pants?"

"…" Elizaveta doesn't reply. It stays silent for a long time.

"Elizaveta?" Gilbert asks cautiously into the phone. There still is no reply. Gilbert sighs and hangs up. There go his plans of hanging out with two of the people he loves most yet hates the most.

Gilbert decides to start calling his friend Antonio and Francis when his phone starts ringing. It is conveniently, Francis. He picks up quickly.

"Bonjour mon ami! What are you doing at the moment?"

"Being awesome."

Francis audibly sighs on the other side, "Have you tried doing something other than that?"

"No. I was born awesome."

Gilbert imagines Francis shaking his head and smiling, "I called you to see if you wanted to meet Antonio and I at a café."

"Damn… I was going to ask if you wanted to come get some wursts at the grocery store with me."

"No. I won't support you eating such horrible food."

"You just don't understand the beauty and delicious-ness that is wursts cooked by my Luddy."

"So… You can't come and help out our friend Antonio?"

"…" Gilbert's smile disappears. "What… happened?"

"It seems… Antonio… has been caught by the _illness._"

Gilbert sighs sadly. "He's the last one, huh?"

"It would seem so…" Francis mumbles. A long time ago, when the three of them had started their riot against the world, they had promised each other to never fall in love. It was mostly Francis' idea, though he's always proclaiming love is important and other stuff like that. It was more than likely because of...Gilbert didn't even want to think about it. He shakes his head. The rule had been broken a few times, first by Gilbert, then Francis and now Antonio. I guess it was a matter of time.

"Hold on… I'll come. Where is it?"

"The usual one."

"Okay. Bye." Gilbert hangs up and knocks on the door. "I'm hanging out with Antonio and Francis. I'll be back later."

There was no reply from Ludwig but he figured his brother had heard him. Gilbert turns around, stuffs his phone into his pocket and heads toward the elevator. As he was walking past he caught a glimpse of his new neighbours. One of them had their arms crossed. Their eyes were a dark green and his hair was more dark brown rather than auburn like the other one. The other one was holding up a bowl and was eating pasta. He had hazel eyes and light auburn hair. They seemed like twins in appearance except for the obvious small differences. Their personalities at first glance were completely different. The first one glanced at him and scowled. Gilbert left in a hurry after that.

Ludwig's POV

Ludwig was a bit disappointed that Gilbert was going to hang out with Francis and Antonio. It wasn't that they were bad people, but there were usually a lot of misunderstandings that occurred when they were together. Though no one believed them and Ludwig ended up having to pay the bail.

Ludwig frowns and puts down the book he was reading. For some reason he was having a hard time concentrating. It felt like he needed to do something. He stands up and looks around the decently sized apartment. He decides that cleaning the apartment will get his mind of things. He heads to the cleaning closet and grabs all the supplies he needs. He dusts everything, mops the hardwood floors and cleans up all of Gilbert's messes. By the time he finished… only 45 minutes had passed. Ludwig groans.

Finally he decides to head outside onto the balcony. He sits down on the one chair they bothered to put outside. Truthfully, they didn't use the balcony all that often. Ludwig wondered why that was. It was good size, a bit small, but useable. They didn't even have a small grill on the balcony.

Ludwig closes his eyes. He doesn't open them for a while. When he does, one of the new neighbours is on the balcony. Their eyes had crossed and neither of them made a move to glance away.

**Sorry this is kind of short… But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update at least once a week but I don't know if I'll have time. I may take a break during November because of NaNoWriMo but anyway… Thanks for reading! **


End file.
